1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to the field of semiconductor devices with optical sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor packages are already known which comprise a body that contains an integrated-circuit chip with an optical sensor and is used as a support, in an opening and at a distance from the optical sensor, for a glass block, a diaphragm and a lens device which is adjustable with respect to the body.
Such an arrangement requires the production of a relatively complex package body, a large number of difficult assembly operations, a final adjustment operation for the lens and a final fixing operation for the lens device. Furthermore, for reasons of cost and quality, the lens is generally made of a plastic material.
A need accordingly exists to simplify semiconductor devices with optical sensors and to improve their performance.